Imperfect Moments
by Delusional Kitty
Summary: Drabbles. A collection of moments from Kakashi and Iruka's life, written in response to challenges. KakaIru, yaoi.
1. Next of Kin

Pairing: KakaIru

Rating: PG/K+

Warnings: none

A/N: written for ann89103's prompt of "family" on the KakaIru livejournal community

* * *

**Next of Kin**

Really, it was about as close to a marriage proposal as you could get between two male shinobi.

"You're sure about this?" I asked, for about the eleventh time that evening. "I mean it _is_ rather a big step. A serious commitment."

He shot me a bland look from his visible eye. "Oi, 'Ruka, just sign the form already. You sound like you're trying to talk me out of it. Don't you want this?"

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. "It's just – Oh, I don't know." I waved my hands vaguely in the air, sketching out who knows what as I tried to order my thoughts. "It's just big, that's all."

He grinned behind his mask and crawled around the table, crouching next to me. "Maa, getting cold feet on me?" He nuzzled my ear, the cloth over his nose soft against my skin. "I'm sure I can think of a way to warm them up." His hand began a suggestive caress up the inside of my thigh.

Irritated that he wasn't taking this seriously, I placed my hand in the middle of his face and shoved, sending him over backwards. He went easily and pouted at me from his position on the floor.

"I'm serious, Kakashi," I grumbled, "and distracting me now isn't going to get the forms signed."

He must have seen something in my face, because he sobered and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and regarding me with a level look. "Something's seriously bothering you about this, isn't it. Look, neither of us has any family. I just thought, you know, that we should."

"That's just it, I think," I sighed, staring at the form in front of me. "It's just been a while since any name besides the Hokage's was listed there." I raised my eyes to meet his, a small smile on my lips. "I think I'd like your name there."

His return smile was gentle. "I thought you would." He handed me a pen. I took it and signed my name to the next-of-kin paperwork.

Setting down the pen, I reached for him, one hand going to pull down his mask. "Here's to family," I murmured.

"To family," he replied and closed the distance. We could turn in the paperwork tomorrow.


	2. Got to Go

Pairing: KakaIru

Rating: G/K

Warnings: none

A/N: written for maxw3llsmage's prompt of "Kakashi, Iruka, a jar of mayonnaise, and a skeleton" on the KakaIru livejournal community

* * *

**Got to Go**

It was watching me, I swear. Why Iruka had to store the damned thing in the kitchen was beyond me, but at least it wasn't in the bedroom. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep with that thing watching me, much less get intimate in any fashion. Ick. I grabbed the mayonnaise from the fridge, along with cheese, lettuce, a tomato, the last avocado, and sandwich meat that may or may not have actually been turkey. Setting about making my snack, I decided that the _thing_ had been in the kitchen long enough. It had to go.

I was spreading the mayo when I felt that familiar chakra signature approaching the apartment. I moved to the kitchen doorway and lounged there, watching him come in and remove his shoes. I like his feet. He looked slightly harried, but pleased about something.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei," I greeted him. "Remind me again why we have a skeleton in our kitchen?"

---

I breathed a sigh of relief as I neared the apartment door. The little brats were back to being someone else's responsibility, which meant that I could finally step out of teacher-mode and relax, watching my lover be quietly creeped out by the skeleton and pretend to be fine. It was terribly entertaining to watch. I grinned. It was almost a pity that the repairs were nearly finished. Kakashi would be relieved to see the thing go.

He was leaning against the kitchen doorframe holding the mayonnaise jar when I opened the door, and he watched me take my shoes off with his usual interest. I will never understand his fascination with my feet, but he says he likes them.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei," he drawled. "Remind me again why we have a skeleton in our kitchen?"

"I'm keeping it for the Academy until the repairs are finished. You know that," I replied, trying to suppress the amused smile that wais threatening to take hold of my lips. "Why? Is it bothering you?"

"And how much longer until they're done?" He ignored my question.

"A couple of days at most. Why?"

He stared at me lazily. I gave him my best Teacher Look. He blushed lightly and averted his gaze, rubbing at the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding the mayonnaise.

"Ah, well, you see, I was thinking maybe I could borrow it to torture- ah, I mean educate the brats a bit…?" He trailed off as I cocked an eyebrow at him, privately tickled that he still thought he could fool me with those silly excuses of his. I'm a teacher. I've heard them all. He knows this, but it's so cute to watch him try.

"It stares at me!" he finally exclaimed. "You try eating with something watching you from empty sockets! It's creepy!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Sharingan Kakashi, the infamous Copy-nin, is creeped out by a model skeleton.

He pointed at me with the hand still clutching the mayonnaise. "Aah! I knew it! You find my suffering amusing!" He gave me a wounded look.

"I'm sorry," I manage, in between laughter. "It's just that-" I blinked. "Um, Kakashi, what are you doing with the mayo?"


End file.
